Old Friends
by Shaw18
Summary: The Vidians.. the Kazon... Seems like the usual day for Janeway and her crew in the Delta Quandrant...
1. Sudden Attack

Star Trek Voyager

Old Friends

Chapter 1

Sudden Attack

The Vidian ship waited in the nebula for any ship passing by this sector. The Vidians were infected with a disease called the Phage, which was a rapid, adaptive and highly resistant disease that maimed the Vidian population. It consumed their bodies, destroying genetic codes, and cellular structures faster than the race's medical science could keep up with. Thousands died everyday and the only cure to is to replace the infected organs. They did so in a process by acquiring victims and using their organs.

The Phage disease wasn't always harming the Vidians. Before the Phage came, about two millennia ago, the Vidians were a species well known for their educators, explorers, and even more so artistic abilities. Once the Phage hits, it weakens them and much of their tasks on their home world are completed through slave labor. After a cure was unable to found alone, they decided to send out ships to search for a cure. The search resulted in harvesting victim's organs, preferably dead but in emergency a live body may be used.

The ship in the nebula had been caught in a battle with a Kazon ship and damaged. They did disable the Kazon ship though, but because of injury from the altercation, they were in desperate need for relief from the pain of the Phage. The Vidian captain sat in his chair waiting. He just looked at a preliminary report and was pleased that repairs were almost complete. Now all that was left was the warp drive. Vidians weren't the greatest engineers, but were greater physicians due to the Phage virus.

"Sir," A Vidian soldier said as he approached the Captain with a pad in his hands. "Shields are currently holding at forty-eight percent, but warp power is still offline and will be offline for another day maybe two."

"What?" The Captain snapped turning to face one of his engineers. He took a deep and painful breath, "You told me we would have warp power by today. Why don't we have it?"

"Sir this nebula we are currently stationed in," The engineer said pleading his case despite the glare he was receiving, "Our shields are weakened point zero-six percent every hour."

"I am aware of that," The Vidian captain said standing up to face his engineer, "That does not answer why we don't have warp power yet."

"Stabilizing the warp field coils have taken a lot longer than anticipated," The engineer said, "The Kazon attack did considerable damage to them."

The Vidian captain held a strong gaze at his engineer for a few moments before he sighed and return to his seat. "I want warp power by tomorrow and I don't want any excuses."

"Yes sir," The engineer said bowing briefly before quickly exiting the bridge.

A warning siren suddenly went off and the Captain turned to his ops-officer and asked, "Now what?"

"Sir there is an unidentified vessel entering the system," The ops-officer said turning to face his captain, "It doesn't register on ship's systems but it is a transport ship."

"Are we within scanning range?" The Captain asked relieved that finally something was about to happen. He knew his officers were getting restless.

"Affirmative," The ops-officer said.

"Scan the ship."

The ops-officer scanned the ship quickly and then looked at his Captain. "There are twenty-four life forms on the ship. It has minimal shielding and type two laser cannons."

"Hardly a challenge," The captain said turning his chair to face his helmsman, "Set an intercept course and prepare to fire on my mark."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway looked up at Chakotay and smiled at him watching him pour two cups of champagne. He handed one to her and raised their glasses. "To the trip home," Janeway said, "May we get there quickly and without injury."

They clinked glasses and took a sip. Janeway set her glass down and cut a slice from her chicken. She mixed it with the mash potatoes and ate it. The mixing of the chicken and mashed potatoes brought back memories of her youth. Instead of eating it like she was now though, she used to make her mother cut the chicken into tiny pieces into her mashed potatoes. She opened her eyes and saw Chakotay looking at her strangely. "What?" She asked cutting another piece of chicken, mixing it with her mashed potatoes just like before.

"I am wondering what you were just thinking a few minutes ago," Chakotay said taking another sip of water.

"I was thinking of Earth," Janeway said with an embarrassed smile. "I was thinking about when I was a young girl and how I made my mother cut up the chicken into the mashed potatoes." She paused and took a sip of water to wash down the chicken, "It was the only way I would eat it."

"Were you a picky child?" Chakotay asked cutting a piece of his chicken.

"Sometimes I could be," Janeway said setting the fork down on her plate, "But my mom made me eat it anyway. It was "_either that or go to bed hungry"_. Janeway said imitating her mother's scolding. "Of course I would go to bed hungry complaining, but when I was hungry enough later, I would gobble it all without a complaint."

Chakotay smiled as he swallowed a forkful of mashed potatoes. "I was the pickiest child in my whole tribe," Chakotay said remembering his troubled youth, "I ate all kinds of foods, only if my mother made it. If anyone else made the food, I would never touch it."

Janeway rolled her eyes and said, "Boy you were worse than I was." She paused and mixed another chunk of chicken with her mashed potatoes making Chakotay chuckle at her again. "And now you eat everything."

"Except for Neelix's bloodworm tartare," Chakotay said with a disgusted look, "He keeps begging for me to try it, but I just can't come to it."

"You aren't the only one," Janeway said watching Chakotay pour another cup of champagne for himself and refill her half empty glass. "There are many peculiar foods that Neelix wants me to try, but just like you, I can't do it. I will though stick to his coffee."

"Tuvok to the Captain," Tuvok said through communications.

Janeway pressed her com-badge and responded, "What is it Lieutenant?"

"Sensors have detected a damaged ship approximately twenty-thousand away," Tuvok said.

"Set an intercept course warp 2," Janeway said standing up. "I will be on the bridge momentarily." Janeway paused and wiped her mouth with her handkerchief. "I am sorry Chakotay, we will have to continue this another time."

A few minutes later both Janeway and Chakotay were on the bridge. Janeway approached Harry's council and asked, "Ensign report."

"The ship doesn't register in ship's database," Harry said looking at Janeway briefly before returning his gaze at his computer screen. "The ship is badly damaged," Harry said now looking back at Janeway who saw his expression grow grim. "Captain I am picking up Vidian disrupter residue on the ship."

Janeway turned her attention toward Chakotay and said, "I want you and Tuvok to gather an away team there." She looked at him and continued, "Make it quick down there." She said as Chakotay slowly walked toward the turbo-lift. "We know the Vidians are nearby and I am not interested in harvesting any organs today."

"Yes sir," Chakotay said watching Tuvok walk toward him. They stepped into the turbo-lift. Chakotay turned to Tuvok said, "Another day in the rings of fire."

"I am not familiar with that terminology," Tuvok said looking at his first officer, "What does it mean?"

"Deck 8," Chakotay said feeling the turbo-lift immediately begin its movement. He turned to Tuvok and said, "It as a line the Maquis used quite often describing the constant threat of the Cardassians."

"What does it mean?" Tuvok asked raising an eyebrow at Chakotay.

"It pretty much means the constant danger in life," Chakotay said with a frown, not fully understanding why he was having the discussion with Tuvok. He knew Tuvok really wouldn't understand it.

"That statement is false and illogical," Tuvok said making Chakotay chuckle, "Our lives aren't persistently in danger."

The turbo-lift opened up and both walked out. They walked silently to the transporters and saw the rest of the away team. Chakotay smiled at each of the other crewmembers as he stepped on to the turbo-lift platform. He looked at the Ensign behind the council and said, "We are ready."

Chakotay felt himself grow weightless for a few seconds before rematerializing in the bridge of the alien ship. He took out his tricorder and began to scan the ship. He approached Tuvok and said, "I suggest we split up into teams of two. We will be able to cover more ground and be back on Voyager quickly," He paused and looked at Ensign Cindy Wellman before skimming the wrecked bridge. There was phaser marks covering the bridge and one of the computers were on fire. There was an alien that Chakotay didn't recognize slumped over a council blood covering its face. "Something doesn't feel right here."

Tuvok nodded and walked off the bridge with Ensign Taylor Wells following him. Chakotay looked at Ensign Cindy and said, "We will make our way to the engine room," He walked off the bridge with Cindy following closely behind.

He held out his tricorder scanning the walls of the ship as Cindy followed him with her phaser raised and ready. The walls had burn marks covering them showing their was some sort of resistance. Chakotay stepped over a wall panel that was in the middle of hall. He saw a body on the floor and approached it scanning the body. He shook his head when his scans revealed the alien was dead. In fact the alien one was missing its kidney, which wasn't unusual for a Vidian attack.

He stood up and continued walking to the engine room. Cindy looked at the corpse briefly before following Chakotay. Chakotay walked up a bit of an incline and entered the engine room. Cindy followed him in and gasped at an alien the had a massive metal coil imbedded in its head blue blood leaking on to the floor. "Gruesome," Chakotay said scanning the corpse. He saw that its liver was missing, but the rest of its limbs were intact. There was another corpse a few feet from the first that had such bad burns covering its face.

Chakotay stood up and looked at Cindy. She had a grim look on her face as she looked from the burned corpse to him. Chakotay turned and looked at another corpse slumped over a computer council next to the warp core. The computer shot out sparks making Cindy jump in fright. "Come one," Chakotay said approaching Cindy, "There isn't anything we could about these people. Let's get back to Voyager."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway sat on the bridge as she rubbed her temples trying to get some relief from the headache that she just had gotten. It had been twenty minutes since the away team beamed on to the alien ship and ever since that, she had a headache. It was probably from the fact that she had her people down on that ship, with Vidians in the vicinity. She had Harry constantly scanning the nebula for a sign of a Vidian ship, but the nebula was affecting the scans.

She sighed and wished she could just lie down. It has been three days since she had slept and her body was telling her. In fact it had been months since she had a good nights rest. Most nights, if she ever got to bed, she slept a few hours and those weren't always sleeping. She was constantly worrying about Voyager and her crew; it would cause any normal person to give a headache.

Suddenly Voyager shook violently and Janeway was thrown out of her chair. She quickly returned to her chair and said, "Harry report."

"Two Vidians ship just exited the nebula," Harry said as Voyager shook again. Sparks shot out from the computer next to Harry. "The nebula was masking them from our sensors."

"Tom evasive maneuvers," Janeway ordered clutching her armrest tightly as Voyager shook again. She heard the ship groan with every enemy attack. "Attack pattern omega."

Voyager spun around and flew on top of the larger Vidian ship as it shot a string of torpedoes. It struck the hull of the Vidian ship causing minimal damage. Voyager shook again as both Vidian ships closed in on the ship. Janeway stood up and approached Harry's council. She looked at him and said, "We need to get our people back. How long will we have to lower our shields to beam them back?"

"Harry glanced at his computer briefly and looked at Janeway. "About two seconds."

Janeway turned and faced Tom who held on to him council as Voyager shook again. "Do you think you can keep Voyager from getting hit for that long?" She asked already knowing the answer. Tom was the best pilot she had ever seen and she felt safe having him at the helm.

"Of course," Tom said.

Janeway turned and faced Harry again. "Do it," She said.

"Dropping shields," Harry said as he began to transport the away team. "I got them, raising shields."

At that moment Voyager shuddered again and a whole panel of computers exploded in the back of the bridge. "Shields down to 40 percent," Harry shouted.

Janeway walked back to her chair and sat in it clutching the armrest tightly for security. She smiled as Tuvok stepped on to the bridge, but that quickly changed when she saw Chakotay wasn't behind him. "Tuvok where is Commander Chakotay?" She asked a nervous feeling growing inside of her. "Was he injured?"

"Negative," Tuvok said looking at Janeway as he fired phasers at a Vidian ship, "Commander Chakotay and Ensign Cindy did not rematerialize with Ensign Taylor and I after we were beamed off the alien ship."

Janeway shook her head in disbelief. _What happened to them? Where could they have gone?_ Voyager shook again and Harry said, "Captain, they are targeting our engines!" He held on to his council as Voyager shook again more sparks shooting out from another damaged computer on the bridge.

"Engineering to the bridge," B'Elanna said.

"This is the bridge," Janeway said unhappily about the situation. "What is it?"

"Captain, I am having trouble with the warp core containment," B'Elanna said as Janeway pounded her armrest angrily. She couldn't have this happen right now. She needed to get her people back from wherever they were right now. "We will have to leave or else it will blow," B'Elanna finished.

Janeway glared and exhaled heavily. She knew she would regret this remark. "B'Elanna try to find a way to prevent he warp core from exploding, Janeway out." She looked at Harry and said, "Scan all the three other ships and try to find out if Chakotay and Cindy are on those ships. We will get our people back now."


	2. A Cry For Help

Star Trek Voyager

Old Friends

Chapter 2

A Cry For Help

Voyager flew under one of the Vidian ship as it fired a string of torpedoes at the ship above them and phasers at the other Vidian ship. Both were direct hits, but did minimal damage. One of the Vidian ship, despite its large size, swung around the transport ship and shot torpedoes at Voyager's nacelles. One torpedo missed while the others hit it; a shield erupted around it. "Shields down to fifteen percent," Harry shouted clutching his console as Voyager shook again brutally.

Tom shook his head as he tried to maneuver Voyager around the Vidian ships as Tuvok fired everything Voyager had to offer, but it wasn't enough. Voyager was getting a beating and Tom knew it wouldn't last much longer. He did know that Janeway, despite her stubbornness, knew what she was doing. He trusted her with his life now and only did with a few others on this ship. It takes a lot for someone to earn his trust and even more when it comes with life and death. Voyager shook again and Tom smashed his shoulder on his console. Pain shot up and down his left side, but he ignored it and continued to maneuver Voyager to the best of his abilities.

Janeway bit her lower lip a bit to hard drawing blood. Her hair was a mess and covered her face. Despite the situation, it really bugged her and she had to fix her hair. Chakotay often commented on how, regardless of the situation, the smallest thing could bother her. In fact he was teasing her last week about going back to her quarters in the middle of her shift, because she thought she left a pad that she might have needed later on her bed. As she began to put hair back in a bun, Voyager shook again and she was thrown out of her chair. As she got back to her chair painfully, she heard Harry shout again, "Captain shields down to ten percent."

"Divert all unnecessary power to the shields," She ordered standing up. She stumbled toward Harry's console and continued, "Can we use the tractor beam to our advantage?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at her.

Janeway leaned forward clutching the console tightly as Voyager shook again. Sparks shot out from the computer on the far left of the bridge. Janeway looked at the computer for a second as fire shot out of it. The automatic fire suppressant kicked in putting the flames out. She looked at Harry and said, "Maybe we could tow the transport ship into one of the Vidian ships."

"Captain if I may make a suggestion," Harry said as he noticed Tuvok from the corner of his eye watching them both as he continued to fire at the Vidian ships. "We should get out of here while we still can."

"That is the logical thing to do," Tuvok said in his usual Vulcan like way. "Voyager will not be able withstand much more against both ships."

Harry looked at Tuvok and before looking at Janeway as she pondered the decision. She knew Chakotay and Cindy were missing, but Voyager would be destroyed if they stayed her much longer. She could have Voyager break orbit and come back when they were fully powered. While repairing the ship they could look at all the aspects of where her missing officers could be. As much as she hated the decision, she knew it was the right one. "Tom," Janeway said turning to Tom's console as she still clutched the other console. "Get us out of here warp two," She paused and looked at the ground and mumbled, "While we still have the warp power available."

Janeway began to put her hair back into its usual form as she felt Voyager turn and gather speed. "The Vidians aren't pursuing," Harry, said feeling relieved.

Janeway frowned as she turned and walked down to her seat stopping in front of it. She looked at her bridge and shook her head. _Where were they? They couldn't be on the transport ship?_ She thought pacing up and down the front of the bridge now. _Could the Vidians have them? It is a possibility, but how?_ "Commander Tuvok," Janeway ordered as she slowly walked toward her ready room. "I want a detailed damage report as soon as possible." She paused and said, "Once repairs are underway, I want a meeting in the conference room. Set a time for me and I will be in my ready room." With that, Janeway turned and walked off her bridge.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed something was wrong. Wherever he was, was not Voyager. He was lying on a cold metal floor and had a headache. The room he was in was pitch black and a lot colder than any room he knew about aboard Voyager. Not to mention the hum of the ship was a lot different than Voyager's. Having spent three years on one ship, he got to know her really well and in fact felt really comfortable with the beeps and hums Voyager made. Chakotay didn't feel a hundred percent comfortable on any other ship.

Chakotay sat up and groaned as pain shot up and down his back for a few seconds. He looked around the room and still couldn't see anything. Chakotay reached up and touched the side of his head where he felt dried blood. He grew confused unsure how he came to such a wound. The last thing he remembered was meeting Chakotay on the bridge of the transport ship and was being transported back to Voyager, where he should have gone.

There was a moan in the back round and Chakotay looked around but didn't see anything. He heard someone breathing heavily and scared. "Hello?" He called out trying to stand. His legs grew wobbly and he fell to the floor. "Is anyone there?"

"Commander, are you okay?" He heard a female ask concerned.

"Yeah, a bit sore," Chakotay said realizing it was Ensign Cindy. "What happened? Where are we?"

"You don't remember?" She asked worried about Chakotay. She has known him for years, serving under him in the Maquis. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember," Chakotay said slowly thinking back to the transport ship and how it strangely haunted him. He had seen many people die in his life, but this is the first time it actually scared him to be around death. Most of the time it either made him feel pity or uncomfortable. "Is getting ready to beam back to Voyager."

"Oh ok," Cindy said sitting against the wall. She wished she could see Chakotay and hold his hand for comfort. She needed it right now more than ever. Being on the transport ship reminded her of how her parents died in the Bajoran Occupation. Her parents tried to escape on a small Yoridian transport ship from one of the camps. She was taken hostage and for months beaten constantly, while her parents and the Yoridian pilot, was killed by the Cardassians. After that, a band of Maquis took over the prison, she was currently being held hostage and all the prisoners were let loose. Cindy though decided to choose the leader of the clan. For years she stood with the Maquis fighting the Cardassians, until she met Chakotay and joined his crew. "Somehow, the Vidians managed to get us on their ship mid-transport." She paused and brought her knees to her chin. "I am not sure how they did, but we were taken here where you tried to escape. One of the Vidian soldiers struck you with their disrupter and left."

"How long have we been here?" Chakotay asked getting on all floors and feeling around the floor trying to find the wall. He did so a few minutes later and when he did so, he leaned against the wall.

"I am not sure exactly," Cindy said shaking her head, "I have lost count. It could be hours or even days."

"Well we do know the Vidians aren't always the most hospitable," Chakotay said frowning as he closed his eyes feeling a bit of relief from his headache and backache.

"I am curious though," Cindy said looking around hoping she would be able to see something. But her efforts just like before were null. It was far to dark in the room they were currently held in. "Why are we being held hostage by the Vidians. They like their victim's dead so they could take their organs. If they want us for that reason, shouldn't we be dead?"

"I am not sure," Chakotay said frowning unhappily about the circumstances. He wished he had a little bit of light just to see his whereabouts, so he could see if there would be anything he could use to break out.

"They told me that they had fought and destroyed Voyager," Cindy said reaching over in the darkness and searching until she found Chakotay's hand. She held onto it tightly and scooted herself next to him. "I don't believe them."

"Don't believe them," Chakotay said shaking his head in disgust. He hated the Vidians. He hated all the course corrections Voyager had to make just to miss any conflict with them. All he wanted to have a straight path all the way back to Earth, but he knew that would never happen. "Captain Janeway would have left the fight before Voyager would be destroyed. They will come back and find us." Chakotay took a deep breath and then continued, "Before you know it, we will be back on Voyager on a direct course to the Alpha Quadrant."

"I hope so," Cindy whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway sipped her coffee as she looked at the damage report that Tuvok had sent to her an hour ago. She set her coffee on the table and sighed as she continued reading. There were no fatalities, but twenty-seven of her officers were injured and were currently being treated. Shields were currently held at thirty percent, which was the main concern. The other systems that were damaged weren't key systems and were already repaired.

Tuvok had set the conference to be at 0900 hours, which was two hours away. Janeway took another sip of her coffee and set the damage report pad on her desk. She held on to the mug tightly enjoying its warmth. She sniffed the coffee before taking another sip. Part of her loved coffee more than any other drink and another part of her wanted to give up coffee. But she did know that as long as she had coffee available, there was no way she would give it up.

Janeway sighed and stood up yawning. She was tired, even more so she was exhausted mentally and physically even after her third coffee of the day. The coffee didn't wake her; it did in fact give her a headache. Janeway told the computer to alert her when the conference was to start, as she sat on the couch. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. She knew two hours was not nearly as long as she wanted to, but it would wake her up a bit.

Before Janeway knew it, the computer woke her up informing it was time for the conference. She stood up and stepped on to the bridge. She scanned the bridge briefly before walking through it. She nodded at an ensign as she stepped into the conference room. She approached her chair and rubbed her hand against it before sitting down. As soon as she sat down her senior staff all stepped into the conference room. They all sat down and looked at Janeway as she had her eyes closed deep in thought. "Commander Tuvok, what is our status?" She asked opening her eyes looking at her chief of security.

"Shields are at forty-eight percent," Tuvok began looking at Janeway, "The impulse and the warp drives are currently at full power, although the replicator systems are currently malfunctioning."

"What do you mean?" Janeway asked massaging her temple. The nap she just took, didn't really help her. Right now she felt even more exhaustion and had a head ache to top it off.

"Well for starters," Neelix began leaning forward in his seat. He looked at Janeway and continued, "The coffee I tried to replicate this morning came out tasting like Talaxian mud pies instead of coffee. Plus I tried to make some Earth scrambled eggs and they came out looking like mush."

"Well I guess we can shut down the replicator system for the time being and run a system wide diagnostics," Janeway said with a tired sigh, "B'Elanna what did you find about Chakotay and Cindy's disappearance?"

"I am not sure exactly," B'Elanna said shaking her head, "I have a few theories. Either Chakotay and Cindy are still on the transport ship or it is a long shot, but maybe the Vidians found a way to kidnap them during mid-transport." She paused and looked at Harry.

Harry frowned and leaned forward in his seat. "B'Elanna and I have found a Vidian code hidden in the transport. We haven't had time to finish studying it further due to repairs, but as B'Elanna said before about the Vidians kidnapping Chakotay and Cindy mid-transport."

"When will we be ready to return to nebula?" Janeway asked looking at Tuvok. "We need to find a way to get our people back."

"Captain with all due respect," Harry, said drumming his fingers on the table. He looked at Tuvok briefly seeing if he would react in anyway toward his outburst, but he remembered that Tuvok's reaction were generally all the same. "We barely made it out alive. There were two Vidian ships that attacked us and for all we know there could be more in the nebula. We may need to ask for help."

"That is a logical choice," Tuvok said agreeing which surprised Harry a little bit.

"And whom else do we know in this sector?" Tom asked.

"The Talaxians and Seska," Harry said watching Harry make a face.

"Oh right," Tom said sarcastically, "Like Seska will help us if we go knocking on her doorstep."

"On the contrary she might," Tuvok said looking at Tom, "Seska has always had an infatuation with Commander Chakotay. I believe she will indeed help us. It will be risky, but if it works than we will indeed have a greater chance against the Vidian ships."

Janeway leaned forward and looked at B'Elanna and Harry. "I want you to continue to study that Vidian code you found," She paused and looked at Tuvok, "I want you to send a message to both the Talaxians and Seska asking for their help in this situation." Janeway stood up and said, "I want to get our people back."


	3. A Fork In the Road

Star Trek Voyager

Old Friends

Chapter 3

A Fork In The Road

B'Elanna looked at the computer screen and shook her head as she exhaled in frustration. She didn't like the idea of Seska coming back to help them get Chakotay back. She hated how Seska pretended to care about Chakotay's disappearance and how she would help get him back. She hated the fact that the Talaxians didn't want to send ships to help Voyager. They didn't want to get involved with the Vidians and she understood; who would want to get involved with an alien that steals your organs.

Harry looked at B'Elanna and watched her try to enhance the transporter buffers in order to study the Vidian code. They were not having much success. Harry found it strange how they were able to kidnap Chakotay and Cindy. It was an ingenious process and the Vidians weren't the most technological species. The Vidians had to first know when there was a transport-taking place. Then they needed to know the exact DNA synchronizations during transport. There were still uncertainties on how the Vidians managed to get the precise DNA codes to kidnap Chakotay and Cindy, but because the Voyager crew altered course every time a Vidian ship appeared on their sensors.

Harry leaned against the computer counsel and looked at B'Elanna walk to the warp drive. She pressed in some keys and shook her head as she growled annoyingly. "I wish I knew how they did it!" She snapped punching the computer. Harry approached as she looked at him and exhaled heavily. "We have been at it for the past eight hours with nothing more than a handful of maybes!"

"I guess we should take a break," Harry said as he approached her, "Come on let's grab something in the mess hall." He paused and smiled at B'Elanna, "I hear Neelix has a new dish that he is serving now. It is something that I can neither spell nor pronounce."

B'Elanna took a step toward Harry and shook her head in agreement, "I could use a bit of a break." She removed a strand of hair from her forehead and continued, "We have been working on repairs and this for the past eighteen hours."

Harry and B'Elanna approached the engineering doors as they slid open with Seska and two guards walked in. "Hello Harry, hello B'Elanna," Seska said in her usual haunting tone, "It is so nice see you again. I am glad we are here together and have the chance to work side by side again."

"I wish I can say the same," B'Elanna said trying no to glare at Seska who noticed the coldness of B'Elanna's look right away. She turned her attention to Harry and took a step toward him.

Harry looked at Seska and asked, "Oh, okay we are all friends here and we are all working for the same cause."

"Oh Harry you haven't changed one bit," Seska said turning to him. She took a step toward him. "You are always trying to come and save the day. Oh, the good an' ol saintful Harry Kim."

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but closed it seconds later. B'Elanna scowled and walked back the warp core cursing in Klingon her under breath. Seska heard and smiled at Harry. "So how are things here on Voyager?" She asked walking with Harry to the warp core. "Have you been given a promotion yet?"

Harry didn't answer right away. He stopped and looked a Seska and frowned at her. "Listen to me Seska and listen closely," He said sternly, shocking himself and Seska with the tone of his voice, "I am not here to be your friend nor am I here to be a victim to your manipulation of friendly talk. I am here to work on getting my friends back from the Vidians." With that, Harry turned and walked up to B'Elanna leaving an extremely bewildered looking Seska.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A Kazon ship slowed as it approached the nebula. It scanned it for raw materials and found it contained deposits of dylithium solphate and crystal monothal, even with the nebula affecting their sensor readings. The Kazon ship moved into the nebula and began to transport the needed deposits. Suddenly there was a major explosion that rocked the ship.

The Kazon ship slowly exited the nebula and dodged the weapons fire from the Vidian ships. It returned fired, but there was minor damage to the much larger and better shielded Vidian ships. The Vidian ships surrounded the Kazon ship and kept on firing on the Kazon ship, which had no place to go.

Soon the Vidians soldiers began transporting on to the Kazon ship. They searched throughout the whole ship and stole the needed organs from the Kazon soldiers. When they were done, they transported back to their ships and flew back into the nebula leaving the Kazon ship alone with no survivors on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Neelix placed two cups on the counter and filled them with coffee. He walked up to the table that Kes was sitting at as he handed her one of the cups. She smiled at Neelix and held the cup tightly sniffing its pungent aroma. "I hear there's an old friend on board," Kes said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Seska's back on board," Neelix said sipping his coffee, "In all her glory."

"Tell me dear what is the problem?" Kes asked taking hold of Neelix's hand. She held on to it tightly and leaned forward, "You haven't been yourself since Seska offered to aid getting our people back."

"That is exactly it," Neelix said sighing. He looked at Kes and then continued, "My people didn't want to help. My people have always helped out when Voyager needed help before."

"And when they didn't want to help now, it really bothered you," Kes said squeezing Neelix's hand.

Neelix shook his head in dismay. "My people have always run away when there was any sign of a Vidian ship. But I thought they would agree to help us when we needed it. Captain Janeway would go at wits end to find a way to help them out if they needed it, I don't like it that they wont help us out. Not to mention that it was Seska that offered to help us out."

"Yeah I agree with that too," Kes said with a strained smile, "I am curious how the Captain is going to deal with Seska and the Kazon."

"Me too," Neelix said taking another sip of his coffee. He leaned over and kissed Kes on the cheek. "But I put all my trust in Captain Janeway to get us out of this safely like she always does."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cindy opened her eyed and sighed when she realized it was still pitch black in the room. She sat up and wiped away the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt Chakotay stir slightly who was lying next to her on the hard floor. Cindy reached out and took Chakotay's hand squeezing it for emotional support. Chakotay sat up abruptly hitting his head on the wall. "Damn it," He cursed rubbing his aching head.

"I am so sorry," Cindy said reaching toward Chakotay. She felt really bad waking him, but she needed him awake while she was awake just to keep her company.

"No its okay," Chakotay say rubbing the back of his head where he felt a bump beginning to appear. He felt a little bit dizzy, but it only lasted momentarily. "I slept terrible anyway." He leaned forward and rubbed his temples, "Plus it is better to stay awake in times like this."

"I agree," Cindy said leaning against Chakotay. She sighed and shook her head. She wished that the Vidians would have more contact with them. There had to have been a reason for the Vidians holding them hostage.

She felt Chakotay tense up and whisper something, but she was unable to hear him. She heard footsteps a few seconds later and then she heard the static of a force field being shut off. Then there was a blinding light and it took a few seconds until she realized that the room was once again dark, but Chakotay wasn't next to her. "Chakotay are you there?" Cindy asked. She waited a few moments but there was no reply. "Chakotay are you there? Answer me?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chakotay opened his eyes and immediately noticed that something was wrong. His vision was blurry and he was strapped to some bed of some sort. The bed was hard and a cold, even through his uniform that was slightly damp from sweat. Chakotay tried to loosen the straps, but was unable to do so. "Damn it," He muttered breathing heavily.

Chakotay squinted when he saw three figures lean over his bed. His vision was so blurry, the figures looked like shadows. One of them leaned over and scanned him. Chakotay tried to break through the restraints but again was again unable to do so. "What do you want?" Chakotay asked with slight panic in his voice. "Who are you?"

The figures continued to scan Chakotay silently. Chakotay exhaled annoyed and looked around the room, but his vision was too blurry. One of the figures leaned over looked at Chakotay in the eye. He opened up his pupils to get a better look. "It is beginning to wear off," One of them said.

"Then continue with the last scan," Another one ordered, "And then send him back."

"Yes sir," The figure said grabbing the necessary utensil. He leaned over Chakotay and scanned him again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seska stepped up to Maje Culluh and looked at him. "I do not trust Janeway," He said fiercely. He approaching her and held a strong gaze as he continued, "She is for sure thinking of a way to attack our sect."

"She wouldn't do that," Seska said defensively, "Captain Janeway needs our help to get back her people."

"I still don't know why we have agreed to work with her," Culluh said crossing his arms over his broad chest, "And I don't see how you can be infatuated with Chakotay. Humans are so bland and weak."

"And yet how many successful attacks have we had against Voyager?" Seska asked walking away from Culluh. She began to pace around the small room and after doing so for a few moments she paused and looked at Culluh. "Chakotay plays a small part in this," She said taking a few steps toward Culluh who looked at her strongly, "Remember there is someone on the inside."

"That is true," Culluh said, "But how do we know those messages aren't forged?"

"We have been getting messages from him for months and now you are beginning to have doubt in the realism of them?" Seska asked raising her voice. "What are you so worried about?"

Culluh raised a threatening hand at Seska. He paused and frowned at her. "The Nistrim sect is finally strong and feared again. I do not want Voyager messing it up."

"And they will not," Seska said taking another step toward Culluh. She reached out and placed a hand on his chest. "Voyager has their minds set on one thing only; getting their people back. Not to mention, Janeway would be a fool to mess with us now."


	4. And So It Continues

Star Trek Voyager

Old Friends

Chapter 4

And So It Continues

Chakotay opened his eyes and noticed he was back in the pitch black room. He sat up slowly ignoring his sore back and the pulsing headache he had. He leaned against the cold wall and closed his eyes trying to ease some of the pain. He wasn't sure what the Vidians did to him while he was strapped to the bed, but he felt a lot worse now than he did before. "Cindy are you here?" He asked slowly feeling along the wall hoping to find her.

"Chakotay are you okay?" Cindy asked nervously. She sat up and shivered from the cold. She felt along the floor and then asked not realizing, "Where are you?"

"You can't see me?" Chakotay asked with a chuckle, "I should be right in front of you."

"Right," Cindy said blushing. She felt Chakotay's boot and then crept up his leg. "Are you okay?" She asked as Chakotay reached down and grabbed her hand tightly. "What happened exactly?"

"The Vidians took me to some medical lab and scanned me a number of times," Chakotay said as Cindy held on to him tightly. "I am not sure how long I was there, but it felt like hours." Chakotay paused and took a deep breath, "My vision was impaired the whole time."

"Why was that?" Cindy asked wanting to look at Chakotay, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. There was something about his eyes and smile that always calmed her.

"I am not a hundred percent sure," Chakotay said shaking his head, "I am glad they did though, because I often found the Vidians kind of..."

"Kinda of gross looking," Cindy finished Chakotay's sentence.

"Yeah," Chakotay said and Cindy knew he was smiling even though she couln't see it.

Cindy sighed and asked, "How long do you think it will take Voyager to find us?"

"I don't know," Chakotay answered shaking his head, "I do know that Janeway will do whatever it takes to get us back and wont stop until she does."

"How long do you think it has been since were taken captive?" Cindy asked looking up at Chakotay even though she couldn't see him.

"I am not sure exactly," Chakotay answered sighing, "It shouldn't be too much longer though."

"I sure hope not," Cindy said with another sigh, "Being here brings back way too many memories of the occupation."

"I can relate to that," Chakotay said with a chuckle. He felt Cindy tighten her hold on him and was a little surprised by the affection she was showing here. It wasn't the first time they were held captive together. The only other time was on a Ferengi ship, where they were going to be sold as a slaves. That time though, hey at least had light, but he was the only one that had clothes. "Once when I went hunting with my dad, I had my eye on this one deer that I feel I was chasing for hours. Well this deer led me a swamp and at one point the deer and I loooked at each other for a few seconds." Chakotay paused and chuckled, "I was so stupid and young then. The deer ran off and I chased it ignoring my dad's protests. You see I had to get this deer," Chakotay pasued again and shook his head with and smiled, "While I was chasing this deer I threw my speer at the deer. I was so excited when it hit that I didn't notice the muddy hole next to the deer. I fell in it and was trapped for two days in that muddy hole with the dead deer for me to look at."

"Wow that is crazy," Cindy said thinking of her time during the Bajoran Occupation. "I wonder what Captain Janeway is doing right now?" Already knowing the answer,

"Don't worry," Chakotay said trying to soothe her, "We won't be cooped up in here much longer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Seska sat in her quarters staring at her fingers. Culluh paced back and forth nervously with a smug look on his face. "How can you trust him?" He asked looking at Seska sternly, "He is still under her command."

Seska looked at Culluh and said calmly, "Don't worry my dear. He is very trustworthy." Seska stood up and took a few steps toward Culluh. "Has he let us down yet?'

"Well he hasn't been put in a situation like this yet," Culluh said crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I never liked him one bit."

"That may be true," Seska protested pointing at Culluh who shook his head with annoyance, "He has helped us on a few occasion. For example like this one." Seska paused and walked up to the replicator. "Water ten degrees Celsius." A glass of water appeared and Seska took a quick sip before continuing. "Captain Janeway was lucky that our ship was nearby to help them out right at this moment. How ironic could that be?"

"That doesn't mean anything," Culluh snorted, "The question is if he will crack under the pressure that could arrise."

"I don't know," Seska said shaking her head as she watched Culluh approach the window. He looked outside and stared at Voyager. "We do know this, he helped us get a replicator from Voyager when Tom Paris was with us."

"That is true," Culluh said turning to face Seska, "But wasn't accomplice killed too?"

"Yes and the fact that he has been able to keep quiet for so long should be a sign," Seska said stepping up to Culluh. She place a hand on his chest and smile seductively. "Come on remember that we have many ships and allies in this sector."

Culluh pusheed her hand away roughly. "Don't forget that we have enemies too."

"There is a famous Earth quote that I know," Seska said with a stern look now. "Keep you friends close, but your enemies even closer." Seska paused and bit her bottom lip. "As of right now, Janeway needs us. I doubt she will do anything."

Culluh looked at Voyager and then at Seska. "This is very dangerous trusting them again."

"Who said I am trusting them?" Seska aksed with a raised eye brow. "We are merely helping them out. Think about what we can get from it."

"And what is that exactly?" Culluh asked crossing his arms over his chest. He took another step toward Seska and looked down at her strongly. "You do know that we are only one ship right now and Voyager isn't a weak ship." Culluh paused and grabbed Seska by the elbow. "I still don't understand your facination with Voyager. Every time we get involved with Voyager, it ends up deadly and even worse they always manage to get out of it."

"Hey hey hey," Seska said seductively. She began to trace a circle on Culluh's chest with her free hand. "It is not like I am thinking about taking over Voyager now." Seska smiled and looked Culluh deep inot the eye. She leaned forward as she broke away from his grasp. "Not now at least, but there is always another time." Seska whispered to Culluh.

"Maje Culluh, there is a message for you from one of our ships in the Terrance Sector," Jullar said through communications.

Maje Culluh stepped away from Seska and walked up to one of the computers he had along the wall. He pressed a button and said, "Patch it through Jullar." Culluh walked up to the viewscreen on the wall next to his desk and an image of Jal Tressa appeared. "There has been an incident," Jal Tressa said looking grim faced.

"What happened?" Culluh sternly asked as Seska slowly approached him from behind. Culluh looked at Seska briefly and then returned his attention to the Jal Tressa.

"One of our ships has been attacked by the Vidians in the Tentar Sector." Jel Tassar said leaning forward in his seat. "What are your coordinates?" Jel Tessar paused briefly and then said, "We must group together and stop the Vidians."

"I am with Voyager right now," Culluh said watching Jel Tessar's eyes widen, "I will give you my corrdinates, but we must not attack Voyager. We are merely helping them out."

"Yes sir," Jel Tessar said not liking the idea of helping out an enemy like Voyager. He remembered how Culluh spoke endlessly about how Voyager irked him and what he would do them next time they met. "I will have three ships with me, but we will keep our distance until you say so."

"Good," Culluh said reaching to turn off the viewscreen. He turned away and looked at Seska unhappily. ""The Vidians have stepped up their attacks on us. They have destroyed six of our ships in the past month. I say that is an aggressive act on their part and it will not go lightly."

"I hope it doesn't," Seska said with an evil look on her face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Janeway sighed as she set the pad containing Voyager's status report on her desk. She leaned back in her chair and held her coffee mug tightly enjoying its pungent aroma. Just the smell of it could ease some of her daily stress. She took a sip and held it in her mouth keeping its taste there for a few moments before swallowing it. She looked at the replicator on the other side of the room, part of her wanting something to eat. She shook her head and picked up the status report again. The list was long and seemed to keep going on and on. Whenever one thing on the ship was repaired, something else needed to be fixed.

Janeway set the status report on her desk again and sighed again. She stood up and approached the replicator. She leaned against the wall and yawned as she rubbed her eye with her free hand. For a few moments Janeway just stood in front of the replicator not knowing what to get. She took another sip of the coffee and it suddenly tasted bitter. She sighed again and set her mug inside the replicator. "Computer what is the time?" She asked feeling tired.

"The time is 0400 hours," The computer responded.

Janeway yawned again and walked out of the ready room. She looked at Harry who was sitting in the captain's chair briefly before stepping into the turbo-lift. "Deck 6," She said when the doors slid shut. She leaned against the wall for a few seconds before realizing that it would not be to good if anyone saw her like this. "Come on Kathryn stay awake okay," She said to herself.

The turbo-lift stopped moments later and Janeway stepped off walking down the windy corridor. She stepped into the dimly lit mess hall and approached the counter grabbing a fruit. She looked around the mess hall as she took a bite of the fruit. She wasn't sure why she was eating, she wasn't that hungry. Janeway looked out the mess hall window and approached it slowly as she took another bite of the fruit. . A mix of emotions ran through her as she stared at he Kazon ship on her doorstep. She always enjoyed staying as far as possible from Seska. One second Seska could act as your best friend, helping you out when needed and then she could be your worst enemy.

Janeway took another bite of the fruit as she reached out and palmed the window. Suddenly she heard someone utter a muffled curse and heard a pot fall on the floor loudly. Janeway turned and approached the counter. "Neelix is that you?" She asked staring into the dimly lit kitchen.

Neelix stood up quicly dropping a plate and a spoon on the ground. "Oh I am sorry," Neelix said nervously as he picked up the fallen kitchenware. He set them on the counter as he said, "I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour." He paused and looked at Janeway, "What can do for you, you know the kitchen is open for you at all times?"

"I justt couldn't sleep," Janeway said taking another bite of her fruit, "I guess I thought I'd grab something to help me sleep."

"Oh I have the perfect thing," Neelix said turning to step away.

"To be honest," Janeway said reaching and touching Neelix on the shoulder, "The fruit I had helped me out, which by the way, what is it exatly?'

Neelix looked at the fruit and smiled, "It is called a Trabon Melon and it is from the Lontru Sector."

"Oh I recall that actually," Janeway said finishing the fruit. "Chakotay was talking about how tasty fruit."

"It is one of the most nutrious fruits in the sector," Neelix said rubbing his hands together.

"That's what you say about everything you bring on to Voyager," Janeway said wit ha strained smile.

Neelix smiled and picked another fruit from the counter. "Here is another nutrious fruit."

"Oh that's okay," Janeway said with a smile as she stepped away from the counter, "I think I am going to try to get som sleep now."

Neelis smiled watching Janeway walk out of the mess hall. He sighed and took a bite out of the fruit. He smiled as he swallowed the sweet fruit. "Oh you are too good," He said taking another bite.


	5. Monster Under the Bed

**I hope you enjoy another segment of this story. Review and tell me what you think; bad or good. The reviews I get, will let me know if I should continue this story or not.**

**Enjoy! **

**-shaw 18  
**

Star Trek Voyager

Old Friends

Chapter 5

Monster Under The Bed

"What is Ensign?" Janeway asked stepping on the bridge. She approached his console and leaned against it.

"Sensors have picked up a disturbance of some sort," Harry said typing a few things on his console. He shook his head and continued, "I am not sure exactly what it is," Harry paused and looked confused, "It is almost as if sensors picked up an ionization trail of some sort."

"So are you saying it could be a ship?" Janeway asked looking at Harry.

Harry shook his head again. "It could be," He said exhaling, "But I can't be certain. I will have to study it further, but there is a distinct possibility."

Janeway stepped away from the console and ordered, "Harry I want you to go to engineering and continue scanning for this disturbance with B'Elanna."

"Yes mam," Harry said as he walked off the bridge.

Janeway turned and stared out of the view screen as she approached the front part of the bridge. She wished Chakotay were here to help her out. She always enjoyed his presence and sometimes found it soothing. Not to mention, Chakotay always seemed to help her out when problems arose. Janeway looked at Tuvok briefly watching him at his console. Tuvok looked up at her and at that moment, Janeway turned and sat in her chair. She crossed one leg over another and closed her eyes waiting for answers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry leaned forward and looked at the computer as the targeting scanner slowly etched its way through the grid marks of open space in search for what ever was out there. He began typing in the computer next to it and the screen changed to an image of a bubble of some sort. It was more triangular in shape and resembled a cloud. Harry shook his head and looked up at B'Elanna who just uttered a Klingon curse. She looked angry and Harry knew not to even get involved. When his computer beeped, Harry returned his gaze to it. The triangular bubble like cloud was now gone. "Damn it," Harry cursed exhaling loudly.

"Also having trouble?" B'Elanna asked approaching Harry.

Harry looked at her and gave her a strained smile. "Yeah, in fact I am," He said, "I thought I found something, but as soon as I did it disappeared."

"Sounds like a cloaked ship," Ensign Carry said as he approached B'Elanna with a padd in his hand. He handed it to her and continued, "I was studying the phenomenon too and found it is in fact an ionization, which shows there is a ship out there." He paused and looked at Harry who was staring at Carry, "Next I matched the ionization to the Vidian ship near the nebula."

"What are you saying?" B'Elanna asked taking a step toward Carry. She crossed her arms over her chest and then asked, "Are you saying that the Vidians are able to cloak themselves?"

"I am not sure," Carry said shaking his head, "I know am jumping to conclusions too quickly, but I think it is in fact a Vidian ship out there."

"I don't know, this is all too strange," Harry said shaking his head in disbelief. "If there is a Vidian ship out there, how could they have cloaking capabilities?"

"I don't know," B'Elanna said pressing her com-badge, "Captain this is engineering, I think we may have found something."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maje Culluh stepped up to Seska and looked at her as she poured herself some Kanar. "I don't see how you can drink that stuff," He said with smirk watching her drink, "It is such a dissatisfying beverage."

"I enjoy it" She said with a smile as she took another sip. "So what is it?"

"I have organized seven ships to attack the Vidian ship," Culluh said reaching for the bottle of Kanar. He looked at the bottle briefly and shook his head, "But that is when Janeway is ready to get her people back."

"I will talk with Janeway later and manipulate her in getting her people back now," Seska said setting her glass on the table.

Culluh watched Seska pace around the room and look out the window at Voyager flying next to them. "There is one more thing," He said, "How will we keep Voyager from detecting them when they are closer in range?"

"I will work on that," Seska said turning to face him. She gave him a wicked smile, "I think I have a few Maquis tricks up my sleeve."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cindy bit her lower lip as she tried to loosed the binds that kept her constricted to the bed. She heard people talking and knew they were Vidians, but she didn't know where she was exactly. She did know that Chakotay was also brought here, from what he had told her about wherever she was before.

One of the aliens approached the bed and scanned her. Cindy squinted trying to get a clearer image of the Vidian bent over her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked an uneasy feeling growing inside her. She took a deep breath and then continued, "You wont get away with this."

Another alien stepped up to the bed and injected something into her neck. Cindy felt a wave of dizziness pass through her and then everything went black. The two Vidians began to unbind Cindy. They lifted her up and dragged her back to the darkened room.

Chakotay heard footsteps approaching. There was a sudden bright flash of light, which blinded him momentarily. He vision returned normal a few seconds later and he saw two Vidians dragging Cindy. Chakotay stood up and approached the two soldiers. "Stay back," One of them warned, a dangerous look in his eye.

Bot Vidians had weapons aimed at Chakotay. Chakotay looked at Cindy as they dropped her roughly on the ground. "What did you do to her?" He asked angrily reaching toward Cindy. He touched her face as he glanced at the two Vidians.

The two soldiers ignored Chakotay and turned to leave. Chakotay stood up quickly and reached for the closest soldier. The soldier grabbed Chakotay by the wrist twisting it. Chakotay grunted in pain and tried to punch the Vidian. The soldier spun around and with surprising speed, kicked Chakotay in the gut. The kick sent Chakotay flying into the wall. The last thing Chakotay saw was one of the soldiers turn and aim his weapon. He fired and shot Chakotay who crumpled to the floor.

The room was dark again when Chakotay woke up. He exhaled and tried to sit up. A sharp pain in his wrist and gut made Chakotay curse loudly. "Oh good you are finally awake," Cindy said relieved that she wasn't alone.

"How long have I been out?" Chakotay asked slowly sitting up. The pain wasn't as bad as before, but it still hurt pretty bad.

"I don't know exactly," Cindy said shaking her head. She searched for Chakotay's hand and when she found it, she held on to it tightly. She leaned against him and held him tightly. "But I sure as hell know it has been too long. Plus I wish we had some light."

"You don't know how many time I have wished that," Chakotay said finding himself strangely enjoying Cindy's closeness.

Cindy smiled and said, "This actually reminds me of the time you and I were caught by the Cardassians when we were trying to destroy one of their transport ships." Cindy paused briefly and then continued, "You and I were held in a very similar situation, except they tortured us day and night."

"Yeah it was terrible," Chakotay said through clenched teeth. Memories of that mission always brought back harsh feelings. " Five of my closest friends went on that mission and only you and I survived."

"My brother died on that mission," Cindy said sadly thinking of her brother. Her brother was someone she looked up to and was one of the better things in her life. When he died, she felt like she died too. "I never thought I would get through it, but out helped me get passed it."

Chakotay thought about how Seska barely got them out of the transport ship and how many resources it took to get them. If it weren't for the aid of fellow Maquis colonies, then might still be there. Chakotay turned his head and without realizing it, found himself kissing Cindy. When they broke apart, he was glad he couldn't see her reaction. He was about to apologize, when Cindy leaned forward and kissed him again. This kiss was much deeper and longer than the first one. When they broke aprat, Cindy whispered, "I know this might not be a good thing to say," She paused and took a nervous breath, "I love you Chakotay."

Chakotay was shocked to hear this from her. He never looked at her that way before. He always saw her as a close friend, maybe even as a sister. The next thing Chakotay knew, he was kissing her deeply again. Suddenly the ship rocked violently. He lights in the room turned on and Chakotay and Cindy looked at each other briefly. The ship shook again and the force field that held them in the room, shut off. Chakotay and Cindy were about to make a run for it when they felt themselves being transported off the ship. They found themselves seconds later in the sickbay on Voyager. "It is good to see you both in one piece," The Doctor said approaching both of them with a medical tricorder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We got them," Harry said holding on to his console tightly as Voyager shook again.

A panel in back of Tuvok exploded, sparks shooting all around him. He fired on the Vidian ship again, as Tom tried to move Voyager from the Vidian ship, without sustaining anymore damage. "Mr. Tuvok," Janeway said standing up. She turned to face him and said, "We got what we wanted, cease fire."

"Captain," Harry said looking up from his console. "There are seven Kazon ships coming in weapons range."

"What?!" Janeway asked looking concerned and angry at the same time. "How come we didn't detect them?"

"I am not sure," Harry said looking at his computer, "But they are targeting the Vidian ship."

"Put it on the view screen," Janeway said turning watch the Kazaon armada attacking the Vidian ship. Within seconds the Vidian ship was over powered and explosions rippled throughout the ship. A Kazon ship fired one last shot as the Vidian ship exploded.


End file.
